leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lulu/Development
Lulu, the Fae Sorceress Revealed By NeeksNaman Lulu, the Fae Sorceress Revealed Greetings, Summoners! A few people have been asking when we'll be adding another support champion to League of Legends. I'm happy to answer that with a resounding 'now!' Join me in welcoming , the Fae Sorceress, as our newest support champion. As a yordle (or 'suppordle' in this case) Lulu brings a sense of twisted mischief to the League. With the help of her fairy companion , she is equally adept at foes as she is and allies. Is the enemy being a big jerk and killing your friends? Is that just not squirrelly enough for you? That's an easy fix with a quick cast of , which will make an enemy champion 100% more adorable and 100% more harmless by turning them into a fuzzy critter that can run around, but can't attack or use abilities. Let's not forget the support aspects, either. Lulu features high-impact, short-duration buffs and enhancements that can save a teammate's bacon or help to secure a kill. Making an ally move more can pull their feet out of the fire at a moment's notice, while can lend his own by flying next to a friendly champion, attacking in concert and providing protection. Her , however, is the final word in allied buffs - granting a size increase along with a health bonus to match. The rapid increase in size briefly stuns nearby enemies, as well as granting the affected champion an aura that slows enemies in a nearby area. This buff can be just what the doctor ordered if a grown simply isn't big enough! Finally, Lulu's bag of tricks encompasses the ability to use some of her spells on either allies or enemies. While Lulu's fairy companion can a friend, he can also an enemy by flying around them and acting as a major hindrance. We've worked hard to not only create an impactful and satisfying support champion, but also one that fits well within League of Legends. We're confident that there are still a lot of support styles that are yet to be explored in League of Legends, and that one of them combines buffs and disables together in one package to help your team turn the tide of battle. Lulu will provide you with exciting new options as a support player on the Fields of Justice. ;Abilities I= ;Pix, Faerie Companion Pix fires magical bolts of energy whenever his owner attacks another enemy unit. These bolts are homing, but can be intercepted by other units. |-|Q= ;Glitterlance and Lulu each fire a bolt of magical energy that heavily all enemies it hits. An enemy can only be damaged by one bolt. |-|W= ;Whimsy If cast on an ally, grants them movement speed and for a short time. If cast on an enemy, turns them into an adorable critter that attack or cast spells. |-|E= ;Help, Pix! If cast on an ally, commands to jump to an ally and shield them. He then follows them and aids their attacks. If cast on an enemy, commands to jump to an enemy and damage them. He then follows them and grants you of that enemy. |-|R= ;Wild Growth Lulu enlarges an ally, enemies away from them and granting them a large amount of . For the next few seconds, that ally gains an aura that nearby enemies. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| Star Guardians Burning Bright - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| League of Legends Music Lulu and Shaco’s Quirky Encounter| Winter Wonder Lulu Soundtrack| Snowdown Showdown 2013 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos You Are Not Alone Star Guardian Skins Trailer - League of Legends| A New Horizon - Star Guardian Ahri| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| KNKL SHOW 284 Winter Wonder Lulu! League of Legends - Winter Wonder Lulu| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel Lulu Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Lulu Concept Exploration.png|Lulu Concept Exploration Lulu Costume Study.png|Lulu Costume Study Lulu Weapon Study.png|Lulu Weapon Study Lulu squirrel 1.jpg|Lulu Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 2.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 3.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 0.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 4.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu Bitersweet concept.jpg|Bitersweet Lulu Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Lulu Dragon Trainer Sculpture.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 1.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 2 by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 2.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 3.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 4 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Winter Wonder concept 2.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Lulu Winter Wonder concept.png|Winter Wonder Lulu Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Pool Party Skins Splash concept.jpg|2015 Pool Party Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Lulu StarGuardian concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Lulu StarGuardian concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Lulu StarGuardian model.png|Star Guardian Lulu Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Poppy StarGuardian splash concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu (w/ Poppy) Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lulu StarGuardian splash concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lulu StarGuardian splash concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Category:Champion development Category:Lulu